


Anakin’s Choice

by Citrushe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, OOC, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sub Obi-Wan Kenobi, Two Obi-Wan, Two sub master Obi-wan make different choice, allure Anakin to the dark side, confused anakin, how could Anakin react, maybe they two would have sex, struggle Anakin, 原作向, 精神出轨（大雾）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe
Summary: Anakin对 两个老王执行任务的Anakin掉进了山洞里，Obiwan突然出现了，一个已经背叛Jedi投入了西斯，正在劝说自己一起堕落，动之以情，晓之以理，身体力行的老王，你看，跟随我，什么都可以给你，享受我的肉体，我的侍奉，我的爱就在他对这个西斯头晕脑胀的时候，刚回到科洛桑，另一个Obiwan跑来了阻拦自己的堕落，他羞涩，怯意的脱光自己，表示，什么都可以满足你，只要你留下来，留在光明之中，做了个爽的Anakin看着羞怯示弱的老王，觉得自己从小的愿望得到了满足。所以，应该如何选择呢？
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一时兴起的搞笑番，  
> 一点都不严肃，  
> 被两个老王榨干的ani要如何做呢？
> 
> 不解释剧情，  
> 只负责开车
> 
> 我真的在写快乐的剧本，  
> 但无论如何快乐不起来，  
> 一怒之下决定开车。

“飞——还在下降——你——”全息影像上Obiwan的身影变得越来越不稳定。  
Anakin抓紧操作杆，不自然的咬着牙坚持前进，飞船已经开始报警，红色的灯光不停闪烁。  
“不能——跳，Anakin——必须——我”Obiwan皱着眉，声音已经带上了呵斥的意味。  
“不如让我试一下。”Anakin目光坚定的看着前方，他在无视Obiwan的警告，颇有些违逆了旧师父的喜悦。我不会失败的，他心想，在Obiwan出声阻止前推动了操作杆，瞬间铺天盖地的黑暗袭来，Anakin听到了飞船左翼碰撞的巨大声响。  
“不，”他回头高声呵斥响动的R2，“不许告诉Obiwan！”  
话音未落，一阵天翻地覆的碰撞袭来，坠落在地面上的飞船发出巨大的爆炸声响。他听见R2慌张的声音，恍惚间似乎能看到Obiwan抱着胳膊轻松的说出，那种让他恼火的嘲讽——我早就告诉过你。

不知过了多久，Anakin从眩晕中醒来，他被烟雾呛的轻咳两声，挣扎着从爆炸的飞船中把R2抱出来。  
坠毁的飞船顺着山势滚到了一个漆黑阴冷的山洞里，Anakin小心的打开光剑，照亮了一小片区域。  
“R2，我们到这里多久了？”  
“已经十个标准时了吗？”Anakin有些懊恼，这里应该离科洛桑并不远，为什么Obiwan还没有赶来救援？他难道想放任自己困在这里吗？  
R2转了个圈，哔哔响了两声。  
“你说的对，我们现在必须自己探索一下这颗星球。希望能找到好用的飞船。”Anakin警惕的举着光剑，慢慢走向前洞口光亮处。  
这个星球自然气候看上去还不错，白日才刚刚开始，阳光温和的透过纯净的大气，地表的温度在慢慢上升。他目光所及的山峦青葱翠绿，偶尔能听到动物的鸣叫。但并没有见到任何居住聚集点或是飞船活动的迹象，坠机如此漫长的时间内，甚至都没有巡逻人员上前检查，Anakin有些遗憾的想，这或许是个未开化的星球。  
“现在怎么样？能检测到我们在哪里吗？”他收起光剑，蹲下来摸了摸R2的外壳。  
R2哔哔响了两声，还在信息库内检索。  
“检测不到？”Anakin皱起眉，“你说什么？”  
R2似乎很紧张的倒退了两步，围着他的腿打转。  
“这不可能！”他突然一震，常年的训练让混身的肌肉瞬间紧绷，原力在他身上汇聚快速的流淌，感应中突然出现了怪异的感觉，熟悉又陌生。带着一种令人迷惑的柔软和试探，但那是种不属于任何Jedi的危险气息，又什么说不清的东西隐藏在这种假象背后，悄无声息的潜现在他身后。  
这种猛烈阴森的感觉，带着粘腻冰冷的触感——黑暗的原力，一个西斯。  
“谁？”Anakin猛的跳起来，打开光剑对着身后的洞口，他有些后悔没有听Obiwan的话。但当然，这样的想法转瞬即逝，他心想，如果Obiwan知道我独自一人面对了这样的危险，就只能赞叹我的英勇。  
身后的人却好像认为很有趣，他轻笑出声，漆黑色的长袍让他与黑暗融为一体，Anakin只能看到一点白色的鼻尖和金色胡须覆盖下勾起的嘴角。但这就够了，不，甚至在他笑出声之前，Anakin其实就已经睁大了眼睛。  
惊讶，恐惧，迷惑，难以置信。  
从阴影里走出来的人，伸手褪下了自己的兜帽，阳光瞬间照耀在那头泛着金红的长发上，熟悉到不能的面孔，慢慢抬起来头来。一样的柔顺的胡子，一样俏皮的泪痣，一样端庄优雅的面孔。但是他的眼睛，是一种属于黑暗的金黄，圆润亮丽的瞳孔在微微发光，他的神情傲慢而狡黠，带着一种习惯性的自负与不顾一切的欲望。  
他不应该站在阳光下，黑暗才能够完美凸显他的风采。  
Anakin感到自己的手在颤抖，他震惊的小声叫道。  
“Obiwan？”

“我的年轻徒弟。”Obiwan歪着头，他的声音也变了，带着一种似乎从远处传来的空洞回响。  
“不，这不可能。”Anakin稳定了一下精神，他不认为自己发疯了，那么这很有可能是幻觉。这个星球的大气，或者是他的磁场，可能令自己出现了异常。但原力不会有错，他相信自己对原力的强力感应，那种冰冷刺骨的感觉在靠近，在试探，在敲打他的内心，脑海里出现了低沉的声线，那又确实是Obiwan的声音。  
“为什么拒绝承认？我年轻的徒弟，这是你亲眼所见的。”  
Anakin猛的睁开眼，面前这个‘Obiwan’眼框已经变红，他的笑容变得越来越模糊诡异。  
这绝对是幻觉！Anakin咬着牙，挥动光剑，向着眼前的‘幻觉’劈了下去。  
那身影轻盈的侧倒一边，轻松的躲开了他的攻击。‘Obiwan’低声笑起来，“我知道你很优秀，Anakin。远胜于我。”他猛的伸出手，就着Anakin攻击的动作，轻松的掐住了他的咽喉，将挣扎的人按到半跪在自己身前。美丽优雅的面孔上带着一些欣慰和从容，以及，说不出的那种深情。  
“但你赢不了我。永远也不可能。”他低头，凑近了Anakin急促喘息挣扎的面孔，几乎是贴在他的鼻子上。手指的力度放松了些，让这个锁喉的动作看上去充满了不明意味的挑逗，紧张压抑的氛围在两人交换的鼻息中，渐渐带上了一丝暧昧的味道。  
‘Obiwan’贴的太近，几乎就要触碰到了Anakin颤抖的嘴唇上，但他在即将触碰的一瞬间突然调转方向。冰冷的嘴唇滑过Anakin紧绷凹陷的面庞，凑到了他的耳朵上，低声说道“加入我，Anakin，继续做我的学徒。我们一起，探索真正的原力。”他的手指慢慢放开，顺着抖动不止的喉结轻柔的按压，滑落，摸索过年轻人完美耸立的锁骨。那双金黄的眸子也跟随着自己的手指，慢慢滑过他的喉咙，落在规整严实的领口，‘Obiwan’猛的抬眼，对上了一双愤怒厌恶的眼睛，颤动的睫毛似乎都在为此哀叹。  
“你必须听我的。”  
这句话让Anakin不自觉的发抖，这是句百分百Obiwan的口吻，坚决，武断，带着那种对绝对的压制和管束。  
“这是绝不可能发生的。”Anakin咬着牙，恶狠狠的瞪着他。  
“我知道你在犹豫什么，年轻人。”‘Obiwan’直起身，他将Anakin的光剑握在手里，轻轻的抖了一下肩膀，黑色的长袍顺着他的身体曲线滑落。‘Obiwan’低下头，看不到他的眼睛，这个人就像是真正的Obiwan，在每个任务结束后回到房间的日子里，他都会轻松的解开腰间的带子扔到一边，一层一层的脱下自己的衣服，粗布外衫慢慢的剥离，带着肉感的白皙肌肤渐渐出现。  
Anakin的惊讶而迷惑的看着他的动作，那种他熟悉到可以在脑海里一分不差的描绘，会在每个安静的夜里不断的回忆幻想，甚至在自己年少时偷偷意淫过的场景。  
不可能的，这不可能是真的Obiwan，他不会这么做，不会背叛Jedi的信仰，他不可能脱到半裸爬过来，抱住旧徒的脖子与他调情。那不是他淡蓝色温柔迷人的眼睛，那不是他光明纯洁的原力。  
但是，当柔软的嘴唇贴过来的一刹那，Anakin下意识的抱住了他的腰，温热柔润的触感弹动般的闪现，抓在手下的腰身上，绵软的肌肤被按住几道深色的暗痕。  
“不要让我失望，Anakin。”‘Obiwan’充满媚气的眼角高高挑起，将人推到在地上，跨坐在Anakin的腰身上，轻轻晃动臀部，磨蹭着身下紧绷发硬的肌肉，满意的感觉到火热的柱体不受控制的坚硬延展。  
他伸手轻柔的抚摸咬着嘴唇，内心极具挣扎抵抗的Jedi，用那种温柔沉静，典型的Obiwan声线说道，“不要违背我的命令，Anakin。你必须永远听从你的Master。”  
原力在挣扎，在恐惧，Anakin想推开身上这种酷刑一样的折磨，冰冷漆黑的原力缠绕着他让他无法喘息。粘腻，潮湿，带着腐蚀性刺痛的感觉，顺着他的脚踝蔓延到身体，每一份血液中，都沾染了黑暗的气息。他想挣脱，想平静，但他不能，做不到，甚至可以说，他不确定自己是否真的想逃离。一种声音在不停的劝说他——服从你的Master，投入到他的怀抱。  
这是不正确的，违背了他遵从的一切信仰，但这又是Obiwan的命令，是他应该无条件信任，听从，遵守的一切指令。  
他睁开眼睛，看着阳光下洁白赤裸的身体，那种期待已久的跃跃欲试，精神欲望的强烈渴望，将他为数不多的理智燃烧殆尽。如果，可以拥有这一切，如果，Obiwan真的心甘情愿给予他这一切。  
那么即使是去地狱中受到烈焰的烧灼，又能怎么样？跟他在一起，永远的留在Obiwan身边，跟随他的指引。  
Anakin伸出手，轻轻的触碰身侧柔软光滑的大腿，骨节分明的长指慢慢的用力，按压，抓紧，突然一下按向自己的腰侧。Obiwan扑到在他胸前，瞬间的惊慌之后，低声的笑起来，柔软的身子微微颤动。  
他伸出手抱住了Anakin的脖子，带着清香气味的脸颊磨蹭着向上滑动，贴在他泛红的耳边，呼喘着火热欲望的气息，“Ani，我知道，你一直都想要我。”  
他毫不介意Anakin突然间急切火辣的目光，微微挑起嘴角，低声魅惑。  
“加入我，黑暗里有你想要的一切。无限的权力，无限的力量，无限的生命——”嘴突然被堵住，带着热切侵略性的舌头伸了进来，搅动，翻转，年轻人压抑已久的欲望和难以释放的情感汹涌的将他包围。  
Anakin翻身将他压在身下，恨不能瞬间将自己的情意完全释放，十年来不能言明的爱意，渴望，压制在教条顽固守则下的欲火。他痛恨Obiwan那种虚伪冰冷的外壳，不愤怒，不渴望，不依恋，而现在，这种坚硬的外壳在慢慢破碎，剥落掉，露出他柔软细腻的感情。  
——明明是他，最依恋我。  
“还有你。”Anakin按着那头柔软的金发，急切的拽下自己的腰带，退去外衣。  
“你是我的。”  
‘Obiwan’突然笑的非常无奈，魅惑深情的神情从脸上消失。他似乎带着一种温柔的苦涩，这让Anakin更加失神，这就是Obiwan，这个世上他最信赖最依靠的人。只要能与他在一起，其他一切看上去，都显得无关紧要，是他带着自己成长，属于自己的一切都只是他的复制品。我们是彼此的一部分，Anakin心想，没有任何事，可以将我们分离，我不在乎这种事，不论他是光明正直的Jedi，还是卑鄙阴暗的西斯。  
“你是我的。”他小声重复了一遍。


	2. Chapter 2

Obiwan的额头上汗水涔涔，勉强搂着怀里健硕的脖子，蕴含着强烈欲望的汗珠滴落在他身上。冰凉的触感夹杂着浓烈的情欲，透过肌肤渗进他体内，撩起欲求不满的淫欲，血液里征服的快感，一波接一波的涌上。Anakin听从他，服从他的一切指令。  
粗壮火热的器官，在他的股间肆意狂野的冲撞着，小腹上被顶起一下又一下的凸起，要被捅穿的错觉。可身子里那种酸胀充盈的满足感，又在促使他想要更多，更剧烈的刺激。  
他搂着Anakin脖子，挺腰迎合着要把他贯穿的撞击。可还没来得及挺起，就被凶猛的再次了顶回去。Obiwan咬着下唇努力克制自己不要过分的入迷，那双包含春水的眼睛，盯着年轻身体上鼓起的肌肉，强悍的爆发力，让他毫无招架之力。  
“Ani，哦……嗯，用力。”  
Obiwan在呻吟间，低笑起来，他抱着棕色发卷的脑袋，贴着Anakin的侧脸喘息，那种低沉带着断断续续嘤喃的声音，夹着蛊惑和诱导的意味。  
“你不是一直，想这样做，啊……啊，Ani，操你的老师，让我张开腿，完全的容纳你。“  
他的手按着Anakin的脑袋，将那张痴情的面孔转向自己，在激情晃动的眼眸中，Obiwan看着见自己的倒影，晃荡的金发，短须遮盖下发汗的面孔。  
“只要……啊，你要听我的。“他按着Anakin靠近自己的嘴唇，”我的身体，我的侍奉，还有我的包容，这一切就都是你的，永远属于你。”  
情欲和爱热浓郁的让人无法思考，Anakin盯着他有些发愣，他甚至不敢用力的眨眼睛，生怕自己从这场梦中惊醒。就像从前那样，梦中被Obiwan温柔的碰触，他拥抱自己，带着无限的宽容和理解。对着他敞开自己的心扉，不再躲避，不再闪烁，不再——那么克制自己的感情。  
“Ani，我也一直，渴望你。”  
“你说谎——“  
Anakin的瞳孔瞬间扩张，他咬着牙，那钢铁浇筑的筋骨爆发出一波又一波凶悍的力量，健硕的雄躯禁锢着身下人，像要把正在他胯下承欢的人弄坏般的凶猛力度，狠命的深插着，一下一下又准又狠的撞击在柔软的体内。两人忘情交合的汗水打湿了身下的棉袍，Obiwan被这种猛烈的撞击搞到双腿发软。修长优美的双腿大张着，夹在Anakin的腰肌两侧，随着两人的动作，慢慢保持不住夹紧的动作，开始来回摇晃。  
“我……啊，从来没有，欺骗过你。Ani。唔……任何事……”  
汁水四溢，白嫩挺翘的臀部被过于粗大的性器撞击，带着离开了地面。粗糙有力的大手抓着他的腰身，死命的往胯间快要高潮的性器上猛按。  
Obiwan抓着他的头发，金色的瞳孔颤动，映着阳光明媚而异常坚决的味道，喘息着看向Anakin。  
“Ani，唔……啊，啊……你想，背叛我吗？“  
Anakin胯下那两颗沉甸甸的囊袋已经胀大到了极限，里面滚烫的精精开始沸腾，粗壮的阴茎投币溢出了黏滑的腺液。他被Obiwan的话吓了一跳，吃惊之下收紧了双手，在白皙的肌肤上掐出了红色的印痕。  
“不会的。”他紧张的抱住了Obiwan的后背，将头埋在他的胸口上，像他很小的时候那样。因为对命运的恐惧，对未知的恐惧，让他选择缩回到Obiwan的怀里。剧烈跳动的心脏就在那里，那是属于Obiwan的沉稳有力的波动，一直给他安慰和宁静。这也是属于他的，在这个令人敬畏迷茫的宇宙中，最永恒的依靠。只是被那双温暖的手臂轻轻回抱，就已经让他血脉激昂。  
怎么可能离开他？我怎么可能离开Obiwan？  
Obiwan温柔而满意的抱着身上抖动的人，他能感觉到体内粗壮火热的性器又胀大了一圈，在后穴中抖动的频繁起来。 滚烫坚硬，像是受不了内部沸腾膨胀的精液，在柔滑娇嫩的甬道内疯狂的戳刺磨擦着，似是想要减轻膨胀酸涩的痛苦，又像是爽到了极限，而癫狂的在紧紧裹吸着他的内部四处冲撞。每次撞到那点敏感的地方，他都能听到Obiwan舒适而甜腻的哼声，这样动情的刺激，让他不断加速。  
Obiwan也慢慢无法控制自己的身体，被阳光照到刺眼的白皙小腿渐渐绷紧抬高，他大张着嘴巴喘气，整张面孔都沾染上了色情的湿热，盈满雾水的眼睛渐渐变得失神。  
紧贴的肌肤，彼此融合的汗水，年轻人粗重的喘息，低吼声。结实的腰腹聚力在他体内深捣着，肿胀硬挺的硕大头部又狠又强势的撞击着敏感的区域，要被快感融化了，那些酸胀骚痒难耐的电流在淫水中瞬间袭击了他的每一寸血肉。  
这波电流还没平息，另一波更为强力的电流又猝不及防的袭来，一波快似一波，像是在极乐的海浪中浮动，不知道身在何处，却又想要一直沉溺下去。  
“跟随我……啊，Anakin，我就是你一个人的。”  
“Master，Master”Anakin小声呼唤着。  
“啊，对，就是，就是这里。Ani，Ani，唔……啊，啊——“  
随着Anakin的一声嘶吼，那黝黑强壮的身子紧紧压着身下被他弄到快神智不清的老师父，胯下的欲望肆意的在那个让他蚀骨的后穴里喷射着。Obiwan被刺激的眼眸睁大，本能的仰起了优美纤细的脖颈，他享受而难耐的用大腿磨蹭着Anakin的腰部，小声说道，  
“出去，Anakin。”  
他的胸腔还在剧烈的起伏着，高潮的余韵中，含着生理性泪水的目光缓缓看向怀里的人。他叹了口气，双手无力的拍拍宽厚的脊背，“出去，Ani，不要弄在里面。”  
抱着他的人还很亢奋，有些不情愿的从温暖柔软的地方退出来，带着一些不满的将还在流淌的白浆弄到Obiwan的大腿上。似乎有着无穷的精力般，刚射完精的性器，丝毫没有疲软的架势，依然火热坚硬，像根烧红的铁棍一般抵在娇嫩的大腿根部抹擦。  
Anakin皱着眉，似乎有种没有得到满足的委屈。手指眷恋的在Obiwan柔软饱满的臀部抚摸，他低下头在睫毛的掩蔽下，小心的欣赏着赤裸的美景，刚刚性爱高潮后散发着诱人味道的身躯。  
“Anakin。”Obiwan有些好笑的看着他，抓着他结实的手臂坐起来。  
“我都听你的。”Anakin小声说道，他微微颤动的睫毛扬起来，带着一种被抛弃的担忧和焦虑，那双大的过分的眼睛让他看上去像是动物的幼崽般可怜兮兮。他抬起手，试探着抚摸Obiwan的脸，光滑的脸颊，柔软的胡须，带着薄薄的汗气。  
“不要再拒绝我的靠近。”  
“从此以后，我们之间毫无保留。”Obiwan那种沉稳从容的声音回应他。Anakin不再觉得西斯红色的眼睛令他恐惧，相反，那种带着神秘诡异的颜色，令他心中充满了欲望和激情。Obiwan是属于他的了，不管原力，或是他的灵魂如何选择。  
“我永远，跟随你。”  
回应他的，是主动而火辣的亲吻，Obiwan捧着他的脸，微刺的胡须磨蹭着他的脸颊。终于可以，跟彼此如此的靠近，不单单是靠近他的肉体，更重要的获得他的允诺和认可。两个人不自觉的微笑，迷醉而纠缠的口齿间，充满了终于心满意足的柔情和爱意。

Anakin仔细的帮着Obiwan将袍子穿好，每一个部分他都很小心的抚平。他勾着嘴角，有些得意的微笑，这已经是属于他收藏的珍宝，每一点都需要耐心仔细的整理，  
“你还没有告诉我，到底发生了什么？”  
Obiwan斜眼看了他一下，挑着眉摸摸自己的胡子。这简直是个挑逗的媚眼，Anakin好笑的想，从前他可不会有这样的误会。  
“等你拿到全息仪与我汇合，我会从头告诉你。”  
Anakin有些不满的抱着胳膊，“你说过不会再对我有所隐瞒。”  
“我发誓，亲爱的Ani。”Obiwan踮起脚，安慰的在他嘴唇上亲吻。  
这让Anakin放松下来，他抓住了Obiwan扶在自己胸口的手指，细细的摸索那种带着粗糙细茧的感觉。他突然笑起来，为什么不呢？终于跟自己坦诚心意的人，不过是在要求一点信任。  
我无法失去他。Anakin看着身前的人，忍不住抬手帮他将脸边滑落的发丝别到耳后，温柔充满了他的内心。  
他不是一样，也离不开我吗？  
“我真的不想离开你。”  
在登上飞行器前，Anakin抱着怀里的人低声说道，充满了悱恻缱绻的柔情。  
“那就早点回到我身边。直接去圣殿抢到全息仪，来这里跟我汇合。”Obiwan好笑的拍拍他的后背，抬起自己金色的眼睛郑重的，带着暗示的提醒。“绝对不要耽误时间。”  
“我会的。”Anakin笑着说道，那种自信轻松的表情回到他脸上。  
Obiwan的眼睛燃烧着欲望和力量的渴望与野心，他充满信任和寻求的目光看着Anakin，“原力的秘密，整个银河系都将会在我们的股掌间。”  
“Yes，Master。”  
Anakin的眼睛，慢慢染上了鲜红的颜色，他蓝色的瞳孔在阳光下一闪而过的金色。  
——我全部的愿望，不过是永远跟你在一起。

“抓住他——”  
“快通知Windu大师——”  
圣殿中的警报不断响起，即使被多位Jedi大师追捕的情况下，Anakin依然轻松的毫无畏惧。  
他小心的闪躲在柱子后，隐藏起自己的气息，看到那些棕色的袍子慌张的滑过大理石地。  
真好笑，他轻哼了一声，这些迂腐可笑的家伙，他们根本配不上跟Obiwan站在一起。  
Anakin看着手里的全息记录仪，不自知的微笑起来，他似乎看到了自己和Obiwan美好的未来。无关原力，无关权力，无关其他的一切，只是站在Obiwan身边，拥有他的认可，他的赞许，以及他全部的爱。  
这让他想起来过去的一些事，他们一起度过的那些美好的回忆。从学徒的时候起，Obiwan在他心里，隐约占据了父亲的位置，模仿他，学习他，敬仰他。  
Anakin犹豫了一下，还是打开了自己房间的大门，那些属于他的回忆和纪念必须拿走，不能留给那些jedi。  
一刹那间，一种熟悉的感觉扑面而来，那种温暖，明媚，纯净的原力将他差点推翻在地。一个穿着白色制服的Jedi正站在他的桌边，随意的翻动着那些散落的机械零件，他优雅端庄的身影被笼罩在一层金色的光线里。  
那人侧过头，阳光为额前柔滑的发丝，浓密纤长的睫毛和唇边轻薄的胡须都渡上一层朦胧的轮廓。一双沉静而和蔼的眼睛看着他，淡蓝色的瞳孔中，充满了悲伤、指责和一点不难察觉的怜悯。  
“Obiwan！？”


	3. Chapter 3

Obiwan转过身，看着他手中的全息仪。原力中充满了伤心，焦急的近乎恐惧，“Anakin——Anakin，你做了什么？”  
“你？——”Anakin瞪大了眼睛，怒火逐渐点燃他的身体，究竟发生了什么？为什么Obiwan在这里，他的原力，依旧那样充满光明？  
“Obiwan，你不是在——，你怎么会在这里？”他想上前抓住Obiwan的手腕，却被躲开了。那种属于Obiwan的疏离，克制，规矩，又回到了身体里。他正皱着眉，为Anakin这种突如其来的亲昵表现出习惯性的责备和失望。Anakin握起拳，咬牙切齿的思索这一切。  
Obiwan依然不信任他。或者说，这一切其实都是骗局，他究竟想做什么？出于什么理由要做这样的事？  
“你究竟想做什么？”原力中，他周身燃烧着烈焰，“你在戏弄我吗？”  
Obiwan看着他，那双逐渐失去理性金色的眼睛，那是他唯一的徒弟，曾经的好友，这个世界上最——挂念的人。  
“Anakin，放下它。我不想伤害你。”  
Anakin低头看着手里的三角体，他的手指用力到发白，像是要将它捏碎一般用力。他不明白，为什么刚刚还柔情缠绵的爱人，瞬间就变得如此冷漠疏离，就像，就像他过去一样，或者，他从来就没有改变过。  
“你休想。休想用这样卑鄙的办法解决我，你明白吗？这都是你的错，你就那么的想做英雄吗？杀掉一个堕落西斯的英雄——我不会让你得逞的。不论你究竟在计划什么，Obiwan——”  
“Anakin，你在胡说什么？”Obiwan没有注意到自己怒吼的声音，他充满了深深的疑惑，为什么只是短短的几个标准时，他的旧徒就变成了一个西斯。  
Anakin的手中，生出了一道蓝色的光束。  
Obiwan惊讶的瞪大了眼睛，他取下了自己的光剑，斜握在胸前。“放下它，Anakin，不然我必须履行自己的职责。”  
Anakin嗤笑出声，愤怒和绝望让他的声音变得低沉而深邃。“作为什么的职责？Obiwan，是你效忠的jedi还是西斯武士团？”  
“我不明白你在胡说些什么？”Obiwan从牙缝里挤出这句话，他从未感觉过离Anakin的遥远，他们彼此了解，比朋友更忠诚，比兄弟更亲近，比情人更配合。他不确定自己是否真的能顺应jedi的职责，杀掉这个西斯，杀掉Anakin，他的心也会随之烧成灰烬。  
“发生了什么？Anakin，告诉我？”他伤感的说道，“到底是什么，让你做出这种选择？”  
Anakin咆哮着扑向他，同时用原力和他身体重量将Obiwan撞到墙上。他的手用惊人的力量抓住Obiwan的手腕，迫使他张开双臂。“是什么？你在问我是什么？”  
黑暗力量全力施加在Anakin的抓紧的双手上。Obiwan感觉到精神纽带中的挣扎和敲打，从Anakin出师后就已经消减沉寂的声音在作响，他惊讶的感觉到Anakin在这个时候对着自己毫无保留的展示，淡蓝色的眼睛中，瞳孔慢慢的放大——惊讶，恐惧，难以置信，以及，羞耻。  
他看到了Anakin的记忆，听到了来自自己的，截然不同的声调。“加入我——  
跟随我，  
我也渴望你——  
我一直，也渴望你。“  
他眼前的世界，蒙上了一层红色的阴影，一种夹杂着羞涩的难堪让他脸红，听到内心最深处的龌龊，被自己——另一个完全不同的‘自己’说出口。隔着那种记忆，他也可以感觉到两人汹涌而出的激情和爱意。这样的感觉深深的刺激了他，或者说，让他产生了别样的情绪，Obiwan知道，那是一种对自己的妒忌。  
妒忌他的真诚，毫无保留的坦诚，不需要小心的掩盖自己对旧徒与众不同的注意。从什么时候开始，对ani的关爱已经变了味道，那已经远远超出了jedi师徒之间应该有的浓烈感情。Anakin依赖他，过度的，超出原则的，而他总是在心里为这种不合规矩寻找理由，替他隐瞒，替他寻找借口。真正的原因，难道不是自己，其实才是那个充满了欲望的人？  
他爱Anakin，超出了礼数和道德，绝望而徒劳的压抑。而现在，则不知道用什么样的态度和情绪，来回应同样浓烈的爱意。  
“Anakin？”他看着自己的徒弟，因为愤怒而凶狠的目光，年轻人紧绷颤抖的面孔，声音变得柔和，待着舒缓而小心的抚慰，“那不是我。不论他对你——”  
“都是假的是吗？”Anakin咬牙道，“你想告诉我，那些都是假的是吗？难道你认为，我连你的气息都分辨不出吗？”他就像是猛兽扑在猎物身上时的咆哮。  
Obiwan径直看着他的眼睛，平和的目光仔细的观察着这双熟悉又陌生的眼眸，“那不是我，Anakin。我不会欺骗你走上权欲和贪婪的堕落道路。”  
“你认为在我贪图那一切吗？”Anakin收回了自己手，他待着满腔怒火的凶狠目光盯着Obiwan，手中的光剑转了个个。  
“我知道，你没有，”Obiwan揉了揉自己的手腕，他垂下眼睛，看着刚刚被Anakin抓到泛红的肌肤，“你只是，眷恋我。”  
Anakin的眼睛瞬间瞪大，他抓着光剑的手指在微微颤抖。  
“那不是我，“Obiwan平静而温柔的重复了一遍，他关掉了自己的光剑，似乎是轻松随意的将它放在桌上，“留在jedi，不要让那种黑暗假象蒙蔽，不论他是什么。”  
他走上前，握着Anakin的手，像第一次教他使用光剑的时候，按着他的手指，将蓝色的光剑关闭。Obiwan叹了口气，抬起浅色厚重的睫毛，水般颤动期冀的目光看着懵怔的Anakin，纽带中传来了震惊和浅浅的喜悦，这个莽撞冲动的年轻人，在期待他的回应。  
Obiwan伸出手，轻轻触碰他还在怄气僵硬的面孔，“像我保证，Anakin，没有任何人能将我们分离。”他靠的太近，那种火热绵长的气息，属于Anakin的压抑着狂热激情的味道，吸入他的胸口，点燃了禁忌的欲望和动力。  
“留在我身边，留在原力的光明面里，”他凑近，踮起脚，凑的更近，离那双已经投降的眼睛，“我会为此做出全部的努力。”  
Anakin看着他，那掩盖在胡须下的粉色唇角似乎有魔力，究竟发生了什么？他的头脑一片空白，纽带中的坦诚和释放令他窒息，这确实是Obiwan的真心，他的原力，他的精神，无法欺骗纽带这边的自己。他没有察觉到自己的笑容，逐渐恢复了平静的原力，蓝色的眼睛里亮起欣赏与喜悦的光茫——  
Obiwan的脸颊通红，他咬着下唇，羞怯的低垂着眼睛看着自己的靴子，缓慢的解开腰带，一点一点拉开了本就宽松的衣襟，常年包裹在厚厚的衣料下的肌肤，苍白细嫩，带着常年征战的细碎伤痕。与Anakin那种结实精装的体感不同，无论如何训练，他的肌肉总是带着柔嫩圆滑的触感，线条饱满圆润，带着天然的妩媚风情。献身的羞耻和对做出行为的自我厌弃，让他的身体微微发热泛红，Obiwan难以思考这样的决定到底正确与否，但他知道自己不能放任Anakin的堕落——他必须为此负责。  
但那个西斯，他成功了不是吗？  
他抬起头，颤抖着抓着Anakin的手指放在自己胸口，声音里充满了紧张和不安的窘迫“我愿意做任何事。”  
Anakin的目光，故作挑剔傲慢的打量着他，从头到脚，看着自己喜欢的这种青涩紧张的讨好，“为了你信仰的jedi吗？不惜用自己的身体来阻止我。”  
“不，Ani“Obiwan勉强笑了一下，尽量保持自己一贯的平和情绪不那么太色情，“黑暗面只会让你痛苦，我不想你堕落下去。”  
“作为master，你确实要为此负责。”Anakin的手指挣脱了他的掌心，顺着微颤的胸膛慢慢向上抚摸，他的目光也一起缓缓抬起，滑过饱满的胸膛，抖动的锁骨，错弱细腻的咽喉，覆盖着金色胡子的下颚。  
“不仅仅是这样，“他深吸口气，带着断腕般的决心和意志，“我爱你，Ani。”

“这里……”Obiwan抬起头，有些惊讶的说道“…好硬。”  
他的手掌小心的颤抖着把发硬胀痛的阴茎包覆在手中揉搓，指尖不经意的摩擦顶端的小孔。  
阴茎顶端湿答答的顶上了他的嘴唇，Obiwan闭着眼，跪在他身前轻轻含住，顺应着脑后蛮横的大手来回的晃动。  
“其实从很早开始，我就想对master这样了……”Anakin看着他吮吸变形的面孔，因为羞耻而紧闭的眼睛，沾染了难以吞咽的口水和腺液的胡须，蕴结湿热和润滑的舌头，不断的滑过口中坚硬的主体，粘稠液体的拍打声，混合着小小的呜咽，淫靡至极。  
“唔，Master的嘴真会吸。明明这么淫荡，还总是一副假正经的样子，没完没了的说教。”他突然加快了速度，用力地像喉咙深处强按，发泄着自己对Obiwan的不满和委屈，下体在这样背德淫乱的刺激下，舒适的释放，喷射的精液顺着Obiwan的喉咙滑落，被吞得干干净净。  
Anakin低笑着将他按在地上，吻住急促喘息的嘴唇。他狂乱地回吻着自己的旧徒，他现在是个完美的男人。充满了蓬勃生机的肉体，健硕高大的身材，强韧有力的肌肉，刚刚发泄过，但依然粗大滚烫的阴茎正挤在自己腿间磨蹭。空虚的后穴，强烈的渴望，压抑已久的欲望和感情。Obiwan丢掉了剩下的羞耻，他挺起腰部，好让Anakin的手指能够顺利插进饥渴已久的后穴。已经溢出不少淫水的小穴马上吸住了侵人的异物，手指的触感让Anakin有些不可思议。  
“我总是注意到你发呆，Master，究竟是在思考什么呢？”他凑近Obiwan的脸，用鼻尖磨蹭着他的鼻子，恶劣的挑起嘴角微笑。  
“你发呆的时候在想什么呢？有没有想起我？”他的手指突然的加速加深，模仿着性交的动作抽动，Obiwan忍不住扭腰挣扎，被男人按住。  
“轻一点，Anakin。啊……”他小声的惬意的哀求，煽动的睫毛磨擦过Anakin的脸颊，轻痒的触感让年轻人的心躁动到不行。   
“所以我突然很想知道，这张美丽的脸在高潮时会是什么表情？”  
Obiwan突然抬起眼震惊地看着他，Anakin一边撑开他的双腿，非常恶劣地舔着他的耳朵，“Master，是你说的，愿意做任何事。”  
他的手指按动已经略显松软的后穴，娇艳殷红的内壁慢慢张开了一点，他稍稍用力，将手指伸进穴内用力翻搅抠挖，透明的淫水连续不断地流出来，整个臀部和下面的地毯都弄脏。  
纤长有力的手指太过灵活，带着一些报复的恶意和过份的玩弄，Anakin急需要确认他的意图，更加急需肉体的交合带来的安全感。指甲搔刮内壁的感觉太刺激，Obiwan忍不住弯起腰来，没有过的经验让他对眼前的状况不知所措。被旧徒用手指插……而且…好舒服……  
他皱着眉忍受被玩弄的快感，混乱的头脑中只是充满了柔弱的挽留，不论做什么样的事情，都不能让Anakin离开他。失去他，自己没有办法一个人活下去。他恍惚中想起了那个西斯，那个黑暗版的自己，对着Anakin伸出手——  
跟随我。  
而Anakin顺从谦卑的跪在他面前。只是为了爱，看他都付出了什么。  
Obiwan高高抬起屁股，湿漉漉的后穴抽动，他愿意为ani奉献出自己的一切，只要他肯留下来。哪怕是承认自己的爱意。  
“快点，进来吧。”他轻声说，压抑着已经到嘴边的呻吟，伸手抓着Anakin的胳膊将他拉向自己。强壮的身躯让他浑身更加燥热，他挺着腰不断追逐着插进后穴的手指，羞耻的哀求，  
“进来吧，Ani”  
他红了脸，不安地看着Anakin，心底最后的道德感让他想停下来夺门而逃，但是他的身体，那种隐晦压抑的感情却让他恨不能完全的展露出自己的一切。接下来就是最后一垒了，Anakin将他的双腿抬高到肩膀上，粗大的性器抵住湿漉漉的小穴，稍微用力，硕大的头部分开柔软的内壁挤了进去。Obiwan猛的扬起脖子，瞪大了略带惊慌的眼睛，那种迟钝火辣的疼痛，让他回过神来，微微晃动挣扎。小声的哀求道“慢一点！不要，Ani，慢一点。”  
后穴里面又热又紧，还在微微颤抖，比上面的小嘴吸得还要爽。Anakin在欣喜和激动之下哪里管他说些什么，腰身一挺，又粗又长的分身整根没入。  
“Anakin！”Obiwan带着哭腔尖叫出声，他将自己吓了一跳，立刻咬住了嘴唇将所有的呻吟咽回去。插进身体的阴茎彻底打破了他所有的原则和道德底线，让他感到又羞愧又耻辱，然而这不是Anakin的错误，而是他的，作为一个长辈竟然对自己一手带大的孩子，产生了那种不应当的渴望和感情。他身体子在这样的背叛和愧疚中，不受控制地亢奋起来，像被强暴的处女一样哭个不停。  
Anakin又动了动，插得更深。Obiwan那种爽到极点崩溃哭泣的脸让他兴奋不已，他在心里不由得想起了那个动人妩媚的西斯，与那种危险性感，放肆到骨子里的风骚，熟透般带着糜烂甜醉的感觉不同。严守jedi信条，压抑自己感情世界的男人略带着青涩懵懂，和成熟者沉稳端庄的魅力。但当用力咬破他的伪装，剥下那些虚伪严谨的外壳，Obiwan对他依旧是淫靡的春药。  
“好紧，果然，Master…，你就是为我而存在的”Anakin兴奋地喘着气，一刻不停地抽插着。Obiwan闭着眼睛，眼泪顺着他的眼角流淌下来，被身上的人不断用舌尖轻触，舔走这些咸涩的液体。  
“痛……，Anakin，啊，轻——轻点，唔……别那么快。”  
“不舒服吗？Master”Anakin放肆地操干着淫水直流的后穴。他好笑的看着怀里的人爽得浑身直哆嗦，却依然咬着牙抗拒快感的诱惑，他越操越兴奋，翻过Obiwan的身体侧躺，性器越捅越深，“Master，我操得你不舒服吗？为什么不告诉我？”  
Obiwan略带倔强地咬紧牙齿，不说一句话，剧烈起伏的胸口和忍不住弓起的身体出卖了他。看见他的反应，Anakin低声一笑，换了个角度抽动，凭借着之前在那个西斯身上寻找到的经验，次次直击在他体内的敏感点上。Obiwan短促的抽吸了一声，淡蓝色的眼睛在晃动中逐渐失去了聚焦，身体内部被操得又酸又涨，好像要被弄坏一般。Anakin温暖强势的原力围绕着他，环盖了他的身体，他的感应，温柔的，深情的依赖，不论正在他身上抽动的人是多么的粗暴狂野。Anakin依旧只是跟过去一样的担忧，对被抛弃的顾虑，他在害怕，害怕失去，这种恐惧才是缠绕他的魔咒。  
“啊……，啊，Anakin，不要，啊……唔，唔，不行，好痛。”  
Anakin又故意放慢抽插的频率，浅浅地摩擦着内壁。这种轻微的抽插几乎让Obiwan发狂，磨蹭到红肿的后穴中搔痒无比，饥渴地收缩着，他忍不住抬腰磨蹭着男人的阴茎。  
“这样呢？”他低声问道，带着狡猾的笑意“这样可以吗，Master？”  
Obiwan晃动了两下腰，想要主动去追寻无法满足的快感，但却被躲开了，体内充实火热的性器竟然在慢慢的退出去。他咬着嘴唇，向上挺起腰身，但Anakin竟然完全的抽了出去，沾满了淫水，光亮滑腻的性器，在雪白的臀瓣上拍打。这样恶劣的躲避，让Obiwan终于丢掉了心中最后的羞耻，他扭着腰直起身抱住了Anakin的脖子，坐在他跨上扭动，抓着火热滚烫的性器按向张合的小穴“Ani……用力，插进来…啊，啊……快……快点、唔唔……还要…快点”  
他的眼角还挂着泪水，骚浪地摆动着腰，撩拨着自己的学生。Anakin愣了一下，拉开他的双腿猛烈操干这骚水直流的后穴，结合处的白浆在激烈的抽插下变成细碎粘腻的白沫，在抽动间拉扯着细长的银丝。  
“Ani……，Ani”Obiwan无力地任他操干着，那刮过内壁的性器，总是能够恰到好处的在瘙痒处用力研磨，他半张着嘴喘息，口水混合着莫名的液体弄脏了他整齐的胡须。一双迷茫的眼睛呆呆的看着晃动的面孔，他英俊漂亮的孩子，英勇无畏的少年，充满荷尔蒙气味的，深情款款的爱人。  
“不要离开我，Anakin。留在我身边。”  
他小声的，在不住的抽吸间，说出了内心底最卑微而自私的哀求。不是不要离开jedi武士团，也并非留在光明的原力中，他惊讶的发现，自己只是在祈求Anakin不要离开他。  
他微微摇头，在剧烈的冲撞下，无力地呻吟：“不……不要了………我…我不行了………嗯……”  
这样娇软无力地求饶的样子，让他看起来格外柔弱而美丽，Anakin因此亢奋不已，他狠狠地将性器顶到深处深处，在激烈的抽插中，后穴里的液体不断流出，将Obiwan的大腿内侧弄得一片狼藉。感觉到体内不受抑制的快速抖动，Obiwan含着点点泪光的眼睛，羞怯而坚决的看着Anakin，他按住了结实的肩膀，将人抱在自己怀中。  
“不要……啊，啊……，不需要出去，射在里面……唔，嗯，我需要你。Anakin，啊，啊，Ani——”  
在耳边的低吼声慢慢平息后，Obiwan只觉得疲惫不堪，这样激烈的性爱消耗了太多的体力，浑身湿透，微微起伏的小腹上还残留着斑驳的精液。后穴失禁般溢出的液体，顺着他的臀缝缓缓下流，Obiwan失神地被Anakin抱在怀里，红润的脸蛋，看起来乖巧又淫荡。  
Anakin用手指的擦掉Obiwan脸上残留的精液和汗水，带着一种怒火平息后的愧疚而怕被责罚的小心。  
“我很抱歉，Master。”他垂着眼睛，仔细的擦拭着粘腻打缕的胡子，小声的嘀咕，“我真的不知道发生了什么。你——那个西斯，他真的跟你一模一样。我很害怕。”  
“这不是你的错。”Obiwan有些无力的掩面，他长叹了口气。“但这没什么，我们会弄清楚究竟是怎么回事的。”  
“我什么都听你的。”Anakin扑上来，像一个雀跃的猛兽，依偎在他的脖子上磨蹭，寻求心灵的庇护和安慰的满足。  
“不要离开我，Master。”  
Obiwan将目光转向低着头的Anakin，他抓住了摸索着自己胡须的大手，慢慢的将手指伸入到他的指缝间，让两人十指紧扣。  
“我永远不会离开你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，  
> 开完了Jedi老王，  
> 下一章就是，  
> Anakin的修罗场，  
> 3p大预警，  
> 我快笑死了，  
> 能不能继续就看群主的合志了（大雾。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两个老王的，  
> 水仙过场，  
> 混乱的Ani，  
> 呆在了一旁，  
> 挣扎在，究竟谁是真的——他们在干什么——什么时候才能轮到我。

Anakin有点恍惚，低垂着目光紧跟在Obiwan身后，这让血气方刚，精力旺盛的年轻人显得有些苦恼，他还没有完全理解到底发生了什么。Anakin看着Obiwan脖后略显蓬乱泛红的发根陷入了沉思。  
究竟是跟两个人发生了关系，还是跟一个人发生了两次。  
如果那个西斯，他真的不是Obiwan。  
那自己的行为，是否会被认为是一次肉体的出轨。  
Obiwan发出了一声无奈的长叹，坐到控制台旁，输入刚刚Anakin告诉他的坐标参数。  
看到Anakin的蓝色眼睛在不停地闪烁，两腮紧绷到凹陷，他的眼神忍不住缓和了许多，“深呼吸，放松一点。我们会搞清楚发生了什么。”  
虽然Anakin没有抬起头，但Obiwan看到了他嘴角微微抽动。  
“这不是你的错。”Obiwan小声说道，他轻轻的在旧徒结实的胳膊上拍了两下，释放自己温和舒缓的原力来安慰Anakin。他在纽带里看到了这件事的始末，那种——这不是他的错，或者说并不完全是，尽管自己现在也有很多尴尬需要克服，但结果是令人满意的，Anakin回到了光明中。  
“我不那么确定。”Anakin回答，他顺从的低下头，抓住了Obiwan放在自己胳膊上的手，紧紧的抓着，向他寻求心理上的安慰和支持。“那到底是什么？”  
“Anakin，”Obiwan用力的回握了一下，“不论是什么，我们将共同面对他。像以前一样。”  
两个人都笑起来，暂时缓解了一下Anakin的紧张，但他显然还是很恍惚。在经历了那些火热激情的性爱后，逐渐冷静下来思考的Anakin心中升起了古怪的怀疑。他浓密的睫毛掩盖的目光，略带狐疑的看着Obiwan平静的面孔，一种不那么舒适但又无法忽略的感觉，在他脑海里旋转。  
他是真心的吗？Obiwan真的是出于爱才这样做的吗？或者是他看到那个西斯的手段，而不得已做出的政治性选择。只是为了让自己回到光明之中。  
如果说在那个西斯‘Obiwan’出现的时候，Anakin心中出现了短暂的信任和感动。现在Obiwan这样突然的转变和坦诚，让他不再敢轻易相信，反而对一切的真实性充满了怀疑。他是原力的绝对服从者，信仰那些所谓真理，Obiwan怎么可能会对他敞开心扉——  
“也许你可以从后方接应，让我去正面应对。”  
“不，”Anakin有点笨拙的说道，但他非常坚决，“我要亲自抓住他。”  
Obiwan有些不满的皱起眉，但注意到Anakin的样子，他很快就笑起来，“那你要小心，不要再被‘我’迷惑。”  
Anakin尴尬的抿了一下嘴角。  
“是的，师父。”  
说完这句话，他愣了一下，多年来的习惯让他做出习惯性的服从。但现在是不一样的，为了排遣掉内心危险的想法和念头，Anakin伸出手臂抱住了Obiwan的脖子，依偎在柔软的脖子上。脸上发丝磨蹭的触感，背后轻柔抚摸的手掌，让他的心理涌起了温柔亲密的情感。这种非常不Jedi的，自私的感情，让他的心慢慢安定。  
现在，他不再是Obiwan的学徒了。  
他是他的情人，他的爱人，他的伴侣。

Anakin小心的走出船舱，向左右看了看，他抬手示意R2留在飞船上。  
从刚刚看到那个身影，他就无法轻松下来。不应该跟Obiwan分开，这是个非常糟糕的计划，Anakin咬着牙心想，他其实并没有做好一个人面对这个西斯的心理准备。  
Anakin摸索着自己腰间的光剑，牢牢抓在手心里，微薄汗水的润滑让他不由得更加用力。他在发抖，每一步都似乎有巨大的重量绑在腿上，蓝色的眼睛后面跳跃着火焰，被欺骗的愤怒，对西斯的痛恨，以及对自己背叛了Obiwan的那种恼火。  
那个西斯站在那里，即使再不愿意用那个名字称呼他。Anakin依然无法感觉到他的不同，除了将他环绕的那种冰冷阴暗的原力，和金黄色的瞳孔之外。他身穿宽松舒适的黑色长袍，金色的头发，带着柔和的弧度松散地披在肩上，板着脸，眉间出现了一道深深的凹陷。这个完美复制的‘Obiwan’歪头，皱眉看着他，那种责备不满的神情，带着一种聊侃似的嘲讽。  
“我应该想到，你从来不肯听我的话。”  
“你学的确实很像，”Anakin扬起下巴，“但你不是他。”  
“他？”‘Obiwan’挑起眉，他抱起胳膊摸索着自己的下巴，显得有些苦恼的摇头。“我告诉过你，不要耽误时间。我年轻的徒弟，你果然上了那些Jedi的当，他们用我的身体迷惑了你。”  
“根本就是你在迷惑我。”Anakin坚决的回答他，虽然他混乱的原力并不想他的言语一样坚定。  
“他们都在利用你，Ani。只有我才会对你说实话。”‘Obiwan’的声音逐渐低沉下去，带着一种难以言明的伤感。他耸耸肩，任凭一缕发丝顺着耳后滑落，Anakin很难不去注意这样无意的诱惑，他对Obiwan这种脆弱的模样有些犹豫，毕竟这是曾经亲昵过的身体，曾经——不，现在依然眷恋的人。  
“我说过，等你回来，会告诉你全部真相。但是你，竟然被那么拙略的手段欺骗。”  
‘Obiwan’轻轻抓住衣襟，向后仰起掀起，红色的光剑瞬间打开，两道刺眼的光束碰撞在一起，原力中迸发出巨大的声响。  
“我就知道，你会出现。”‘Obiwan’低声笑道，傲慢的语调和张狂的神情与对面的人形成鲜明的对比。  
“那只能说明，我的预感很准。”Obiwan无法掩饰自己脸上复杂的表情，虽然他尽力平静自己的内心，感受着原力的指令。但有种很不好掌控的感觉在影响他，那种沟通在原力间的微妙领域，本应让他能清晰的感觉到周围的一切存在，此时却显得震荡不明。他的原力在混乱，有一部分属于自己的感应，在迅速的衰减流失，而另一部分，不属于他的，晦暗漆黑的精神力量，在他的身体里晃动。  
Anakin愣在那里，他张着嘴，诧异的看着这一幕。他的表情，在他开口之前就表露了心中的疑问。  
“Obiwan！——Obiwan？”  
两个打斗纠缠的身影，红蓝相间光束不断的晃动，Anakin惊异于他们一模一样的动作，光剑碰撞，那些他了解的，翻转的手腕，侧推，弹开五指的原力拉扯。  
如果说还有谁能比他更熟悉Obiwan，那就只有可能是——他自身。  
“不要逼我杀了你。”尽管隔着疯狂的格挡闪避，Obiwan依然努力沉静自己的内心。  
“我以前听到过这句话，”‘Obiwan’嗤笑了一声，“你心里很清楚，以你平庸的资质无法打败原力的黑暗面。”  
突然的抬手，巨大的原力把Obiwan扔了出去，重击将空气撞出他的肺部，他摇摇晃晃的企图爬起身，又扑倒在地几乎昏死过去。  
“Obiwan！”Anakin想冲过去将他扶起来，但一只白皙的手掌按住了他的胸口。  
“Obiwan？”‘Obiwan’转过头，那双煽动着火焰般的眼睛，流露出来轻蔑的怒火，似乎对这种愚蠢而固执的称呼表示出来强烈的不满，“Anakin，你在犹豫。我为你感到惋惜，你本应该成为最强大的西斯。”  
Anakin愤怒的看着他，他无法感知自己愤怒的源头，是对这种Obiwan式说教的痛恨，还是对这个西斯的恐惧。他想攻击这个西斯，但又怕万一有那么一点点可能，使真正的Obiwan受到伤害。  
‘Obiwan’看着地上挣扎的人，红色的光剑架到了Obiwan的脖子上，沾染着泥土的脸颊上带着怜悯而坚毅的目光看着Anakin。他突然轻笑出声，神色慢慢变得柔和变幻，带上了一种玩味复杂的色彩，“我很想知道，他是如何欺骗你的。有没有告诉你，他很爱你，无法失去你。只要你肯留下来，他什么都愿意付出。”  
那种动人媚惑的目光转向Anakin，带着一些火热低沉的嗓音继续说道，“你知道吗？Jedi委员会赋予了他做任何事的豁免权，这个原力的虔诚追随者愿意做任何事情。  
——只要可以，留住你。”  
Anakin的眼睛瞬间放大，他难以置信的看着地上的人。那种质疑，冷漠，痛恨的神情让Obiwan知道，自己就快要输给那个西斯。  
“不要难过，Ani。”‘Obiwan’收起了自己的光剑，他轻轻拍着Anakin的肩膀，伸手将他的脑袋转向自己，温柔而深情的给了他一个安慰的亲吻，金色的眼睛饱含爱意的颤抖，“他是虚假的。没有任何事，值得我欺骗你。”  
“Anakin！不要相信他。”Obiwan怒吼道，他艰难的咳了两下，从地上爬起来。  
‘Obiwan‘将迷惑的脸孔再次转向自己，他伤感的说道“你不是想知道吗，Anakin？那是Jedi们制造的复制体。一直以来，他们都在想尽办法控制你，那些虚伪的谎言家——”  
Obiwan踉踉跄跄的晃了几步，捂着自己的胸口。“这样拙略的谎言，觉得他会相信吗？”  
Anakin确实迷茫了，他想上前扶住Obiwan，但身前的人按着他的侧脸。那种并不用力，但却让他难以挣脱的力度，到底是怎么回事？他好想怒吼，你们两个是谁在说谎？他们的原力纠缠在一起，无法分辨，几乎没有任何区别。可恶的Obiwan，难道一个他的欺骗还不够吗？为什么会出现这种难以解决的难题，自己究竟该相信哪一个？  
或者他应该把两人都关起来，慢慢考虑。他的目光晦暗不清，在两个人之间来回晃动打转。  
“相信你吗？”‘Obiwan’挑起眉，好笑的看着另一个自己，“因为你肯让他内射到里面？”  
Obiwan的面孔微红，一时语塞，有些尴尬竟然说起这种话题，那张跟自己一模一样的面孔，竟然随意就可以说出这样下流的话。但他立刻想到了另外一件事，这个西斯，他竟然可以感知Anakin的记忆。  
“不，”‘Obiwan’笑了一下，那个本应正经严肃的面孔，突然变得莫测诡异，他松开了Anakin的脸，走过来，扬起头抬着Obiwan的下巴，眯起眼睛仔细的端详这张跟自己完全相同的面孔。  
“你就是我。还没有发现吗？我能感应你的一切。”他轻笑，将那张呆滞惊讶的面孔拉向自己，凑到他耳边，低声说道，“包括你在夜里，如何想着Ani，抚摸你自己。”

“你怎么了，Obiwan？”他突然推开Obiwan，故作关切地说。  
稍微的晃动就让Obiwan感觉不妥，那种失温热的液体在剧烈的动作下，正被挤出湿漉漉的穴口。刚才，因为收拾得太匆忙，他还没来得及清理干净。  
“浑身这么僵硬，我刚刚伤到你了吗？”恶劣的西斯凑近他的鼻尖，两个人的感应让他非常清楚发生了什么，他伸出手掐住了Obiwan的脖子。  
“不…是…”Obiwan连话都快说不出了，他抓着脖子上的手腕，混乱的头脑在祈祷那些液体不会弄湿裤子。他的目光带着哀求看向站在旁边愣神的Anakin。  
突如其来的动作，将他按倒在地上，终于没能忍住。穴口一松，湿热的精液源源不断涌出来。透过棉质的面料，沾湿成一片深润的水痕。‘Obiwan’略有些惊讶，他伸手用指尖微微触碰那温热的潮湿。Obiwan脑袋里嗡嗡作响，他拼命的扭着身子踢动双腿，只觉得又羞耻又恼火，闭着眼睛恨不得挣脱这场噩梦。  
“其实你和我的各个地方都是一样的。不论是长相，还是对欲望的追逐。”‘Obiwan’勾起嘴角，目光晦涩的看着手下挣扎的人。  
Obiwan瞪大了眼睛看着那双金色狡猾的眼睛，他能感觉伸进两腿之间的手，开始隔着着那片湿透的布料揉搓。他试图扭腰挣扎，但被按住了脆弱的喉咙。  
那个可恶的西斯继续说道，“甚至感兴趣的东西也一样。你知道我为什么要在这里等你吗？”他跪在Obiwan伸手，单手脱下他的裤子，亲密的贴在他耳边低声说道，“在背叛Jedi信仰的那一刻，像一种，前所未有的生理高潮。”  
“而你的存在，可以让我再感受一遍。”  
Obiwan震惊地看着他，连挣扎都忘了。“怎么样，他操得你爽不爽？”  
手指伸入了刚刚经历性爱不久，依旧黏腻娇软的穴口，那里糊满了白白的精液。‘Obiwan’笑着说：“你知道吗？我现在可以感觉到你的欲望，”他抽动手指，因为体液的润滑，后穴内又湿又滑，不需要用力就可以插到很深的地方，“需要我再深一些吗？”  
“住……住手，”Obiwan压抑着已经到嘴边的呻吟，伸手想要推开身前的胸膛。那个属于自己的熟悉到令人尴尬的身躯，让人浑身更加燥热，他不断躲避着插进后穴的手指，嘴里不停说着：“…放，放开我…Anakin，Anakin！你怎么能看着他，做出这种事…不要……”  
这样徒劳地挣扎，试图让Anakin拉开这个西斯，中止这种悖德的行为。只要他一放手，Obiwan马上就会杀了这个家伙，带着Anakin离开这里。但是Anakin并没有动，他被眼前这样的情景惊呆了，一时无法处理这么大的信息。本来就混乱的思绪，偏向了更加奇怪的方向，他不太着急，也不太想打断。  
纽带中感觉到Anakin的想法，Obiwan震惊的瞪大了眼睛，他的手被扯下腰带绑在一起，并在一起的双腿被分开。  
“总说什么不要不要的，你的早就硬得流水了。”  
‘Obiwan’脱下自己的衣服，将两人轻轻弹动的阴茎磨蹭在一起。Obiwan羞涩站立的柱体颤巍巍地晃动着，吐出更多透明的液体。他不安地扭过头看着Anakin，心底最后的期待在那种火辣贪婪的目光中慢慢熄灭，Anakin没有想阻止，他还是相信了这个西斯。但是他仍旧不死心地小声说道， “Anakin……别……不要相信他……”  
身上的人对这种无力的劝说，轻蔑的笑了一下，低头握了两人挺立的性器。又硬又烫，顶端还分泌出一点水来，来回滚动，分享彼此的火热和柔滑。他用拇指用力滑过结实的柱身，来回撸动，手指沾满了顶端流出的腺液，另一只手继续用两根指头轮流浅浅地抽插。快感，也在慢慢袭过他的身体，同感让他能够体味到两处被玩弄的搔痒难耐，‘Obiwan’慢慢抑制不住的扬着头扭动身体，夹卷而来的快感却让这个西斯发出比身下的人更加放肆的呻吟。  
“啊……嘶，啊啊……嗯，”他用低沉的声音赞叹着，高高扬起的脖子上柔弱的喉结来回滑动。他握紧手里的阴茎，使劲快速的撸动，溢出的腺液将火热的性器弄得湿漉漉的。Obiwan双眼紧闭，被这种酥麻的快感搞得喘不过气，每一点，都准确的按过他的敏感点，直接而大胆的追寻着更加剧烈的快感，他的后腰僵硬，尾椎上传来阵阵轻痒。  
那种放浪淫秽的呻吟，跟他一样的声音，就回荡在耳边，只要睁开眼睛，就能看到跟自己一样的面孔做出那种淫荡魅惑的表情，晃动着腰身，毫无羞耻的追求快感，谄媚贪婪的渴望那些不正确的快感和禁忌的情感。  
Anakin还在身边，他还看着自己被玩弄，这样荒唐的事情。  
Obiwan混乱的头脑很快就无法分辨，究竟自己有没有呻吟出声，可能他已经被蛊惑，跟这个西斯一起开始了下流的声音。也可能想借着跟自己相同声音的掩盖，稍微的释放一下无处躲藏的气息，他能感觉到后穴中越来越用力，近乎破坏欲的手指，身前磨蹭的柔软质地，不停抚摸的动作，让他在一声叹息般的呜咽之后，猛的瞪大了眼睛。白色的液体喷射出来，属于他的和不属于他的部分，完全模糊，混合在了一起，沾染在两人柔软起伏的小腹上。  
‘Obiwan’低下头，眯着眼，额头上也出现了微薄的汗迹，似乎也从高潮中刚刚回神的迷茫。Anakin看着他举起手指，粘在指间的精液，浓烈，粘腻，流淌时带着白丝。‘Obiwan’认真的，仔细的观看着下滑的液体，他勾起嘴角露出一个恶劣的弧度，看着身下面色通红的人，示威般的将手指伸到了嘴里，用舌尖微微舔弄。  
“唔——，唔”  
混合着口水的精液，顺着嘴唇留下来，沾染在金色的胡须上，夹杂着晃动的水声和吞咽的呜咽。  
Obiwan在急促的喘息中渐渐平静，他闭上眼，抗拒观看这种色情的表演。这种带着绝望痛楚的神色看起来分外性感，半张不停地喘息嘴唇间，可以看到蜷缩柔嫩的舌尖。Anakin感觉到腿间臌胀到疼痛，不自觉的挪动了一下脚步凑上去，伸出颤抖的手掌终于想起应该阻止这种荒诞的事。  
我，我不能放任他们这样，我应该——他的瞳孔瞬间放大，伸出的手停在了半空中。  
‘Obiwan’突然低下头吻住了那张湿润的嘴唇，他勾住躲闪的半截舌尖，翻搅吮吸，与身下的人交换了一个带着腥甜味道的湿吻。被束缚双手的人，挣扎着躲避，双腿在草地上用力的磨蹭踢动，Anakin听到他哀求的声音慢慢变得模糊婉转，带着一种甜腻诱人的鼻音，渐渐变弱。  
他的扭动和挣扎也在娴熟体贴的抚摸下，变得越来越顺从，颤抖的身体掩饰不住自己的渴望，也许，多年的训练让他可以抗拒外界的一切诱惑，深入的冥想让他习惯于压制自己的欲望，甚至是Anakin对他的吸引。但他无法抗拒自己，肉体，精神，一切角落中被搁置的欲望，再无法隐藏，对堕落和放纵的渴望被千万倍的放大，提醒，鼓励。  
当放开他的嘴唇时，两张一模一样的面孔，同样的滚烫红润，充满了空虚的迷离和对性爱急切的渴望。‘Obiwan’摸索着颤抖的嘴唇，让湿润的舌尖舔过自己微咸的指尖，他抬起浅色的睫毛，低声说道，  
“让他先来满足你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 让我跟大家解释一下，  
> 为什么我写不下去，  
> 因为我一直在哈哈大笑，  
> 被自己的想法，  
> 笑道快混乱了


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> emmm……  
> 终于赶完了报告的我，  
> 补了这个心夹饼夹心。  
> 希望色情文学能让大家快乐

Obiwan的头脑热到昏涨，他无法聚集自己的意识，真的搞清楚正在发生什么事情，无论如何用力的压制，已经蔓延的情欲如同浮上水面的木板，那些徒劳的努力只会激起更大的水花。  
双腿被抬起扛在了肩膀上，火热坚硬的物体抵住了准备充分的后穴，只需稍微用力，硕大的头部就分开湿热的穴口挤了进去。Obiwan回过神来，瞪大了眼睛，扭动着挣扎。  
他低声哀求道“Anakin！不能，现在不能——”  
甬道里面又热又紧，带着主人紧张慌乱的微微颤抖，Anakin哪里还能听到他说些什么，雄腰一挺，又粗又长的性器整根没入。  
“Anakin！”Obiwan呜咽了一声，他咬住嘴唇，在这样持续跌破道德底线的羞愧与耻辱闭上眼睛。然而身体的感觉是无法背叛的，他听见那个西斯在耳边的呢喃。  
“我能感觉到你的快乐……，唔，更深了。”  
Obiwan崩溃到流泪的脸似乎让他兴奋不已，他伸手玩弄着Obiwan的乳头和再次挺立的阴茎，带着粘腻冰冷液体的手指在敏感的部分揉捏。一边舒适的喘息，一边眯着眼睛带着笑意欣赏Obiwan的神情。  
“叫出来，我需要听到你的声音，Ani也需要” 两人的通感让他间断性的喘息，被顶到乱撞的Obiwan无法闪躲，眼泪混合着泪水大颗大颗的滚落。他俯下身用鼻尖轻蹭Obiwan的侧脸，伸出舌头，轻轻地品尝这种带着咸涩味道的体液。  
“好紧，你让Ani好亢奋。”‘Obiwan’兴奋地低喘，暧昧的哼声，让那种带着淫荡勾人的呻吟不断的变大。Anakin看着两个亲吻在一起的人，双重的感受让他无法控制自己的动作，两个一模一样的人，简直梦中都不会遇到的情景。从前他无法拥有一个，而现在，原力安排了两个Obiwan给他，让这两具身体在他面前，表演着如同罪孽般糜烂诱人扭动，紧贴在一起磨蹭到泛红。  
“哭什么？”他有些烦躁咬着牙，放肆地操干着淫水直流的后穴。越操越兴奋，他将肩上的双腿抬的更高了些，带着些不满的报复越捅越深。  
‘Obiwan’是有感觉的，两人一起发出来带着鼻音的闷哼，他轻轻捏了一下Obiwan的鼻子，“欲擒故纵的骚货，”  
Obiwan倔强地咬紧牙齿，不说一句话，剧烈起伏的胸口和忍不住弓起的身体出卖了他。‘Obiwan’低声一笑，金色的眼睛里闪动起兴奋的光满，“换个角度Ani，向右……，再用力，啊——，再来”  
“啊，啊啊啊……不……要、唔唔……不要听他…”  
在熟练的指导下，火热的性器次次直击在敏感点上。小穴被粗暴有力的撞击弄得又酸又涨，好像要将柔软细嫩的内壁捣烂。Obiwan仰着头再也抑制不住自己的呻吟，被体内强烈的快感逼得无处可逃。他骚浪地摆动着腰，在两人上下不停的撩拨中逐渐迷失，拉开双腿间，结合处的淫液在激烈的抽插下变成了白沫，碰撞的到处都是，飞溅的液体不时落在他的大腿和前胸上，带着一些精液的腥味。  
‘Obiwan’在呻吟，趴在他身边不断抚摸着因为极度快感而娇柔无力的身体，胸口的精液被涂在了他的乳尖上，用指尖又夹又拧。之前就被玩得红肿不堪的乳头根本经不起这样的折磨，这感觉又痛又爽，让他的身体轻轻颤抖。  
“Anakin，啊，啊啊啊……快……快点、唔唔……用力…快点“  
‘Obiwan’低声的，耐心的指导着Anakin又猛又快的抽动，在刮过某处的时候还会叫他用力地磨一下。Obiwan分不清究竟是他还是自己，在这种一塌糊涂的欲望中高声尖叫，胡乱的哀求，混合着狂乱纵情的性交，让他完全失神。  
“怎么样？我操起来是不是很爽？”‘Obiwan’也被这种同感的情欲弄到酸软，他撑着胳膊半跪起来，帮助Anakin放下了Obiwan的双腿到腰侧。他软绵绵的身子扑在Anakin胸前磨蹭，抱着他的脖子亲吻。  
胡子柔软刺激的感觉，顺着Anakin的脖颈慢慢亲吻到他的嘴唇，‘Obiwan’那种坦诚温柔的目光，单纯而渴望的看着Anakin的眼睛。  
下体仍旧在Obiwan的体内耸动着，水淋淋的小穴在抽插中发出“咕叽”“咕叽”的声音。而胸前的人，抚摸着他的下颚，那双蕴满情欲和依恋的眸子，在阳光下透明到发亮，“回答我，Ani，他操起来爽不爽？”  
“我以为那是你，但是……”他说道，感觉到‘Obiwan’眼神中出现的妒意，突然又开始舌头打结。  
“你让我很舒服”‘Obiwan’轻轻的抚摸着他的侧脸，抱着Anakin的脖子，轻蔑的看着躺在地上的Obiwan，他伸出手在晃动的阴茎上加紧了揉动。Obiwan在上下双重夹击下，忍不住又挺直了腰背，“啊啊……住手……”他浑身直抖，再次降临的高潮让他张着嘴用力的屏住了呼吸，脚趾痉挛的卷曲，竭力地扭腰抗议。  
当Anakin从高潮后用力绞紧的小穴中抽出时，温热的液体马上从依旧抽搐着的穴口流出。Obiwan无力地瘫在地上，双眼涣散，仍旧沉浸在高潮后的失神里。  
‘Obiwan’看着他那副高潮后脱力浪荡的模样，发出一声嗤笑，叹了口气：“只是一次而已，”  
他伸手摸了摸Anakin湿淋淋的阴茎，将上面的粘液放在指尖揉动，黏滑的体液带着熟悉的味道，‘Obiwan’放到口中舔吸，一双金色的眸子暗沉，沙哑的口音带着色情放荡的语调。  
“Ani你好厉害，”他看着Anakin胯下亮着水光的巨物，又粗又长，结实颤动的青筋暴起。一想到这东西刚才在体内里挺动的景象和感觉，即使隔着另一个自己的感觉，也让他爽到浑身酥软。‘Obiwan’附身捧住Anakin的性器，小心翼翼地又摸又捏。粗大的阴茎在他手里变得更加滚烫，沾满了两人体液的味道，让他忍不住迷醉地低头含弄起来，痴迷而贪婪吞咽下嘴里的黏液，属于成年男性浓厚的气息让他着迷不已。  
Anakin有些呆滞的脸红，他已经在背德和堕落的刺激感中做了一次，地上捆住了手腕的master被他做到脱力失神，无法合拢的双腿间白色的精液顺着臀缝一丝丝滑落，拉出一条细长粘稠的线条。  
而身下的人卖力的吞咽着自己的阴茎，Obiwan那精心保养的胡子，间断的贴着自己的小腹，磨蹭着他结实的腿根，这太诡异了，诡异到绚烂而美妙，超出了一切能想象的范围。Anakin完全不知道自己在做什么，也记不起这件事究竟是什么起因，隐藏着什么危险和后果。  
他已经不想去想那些事情，Obiwan是属于他的，不论出现了多少个Obiwan，不论这些家伙各自怀揣着什么目的和野心。哪都不重要了，Anakin伸手在‘Obiwan’抬起的屁股上轻柔，抠弄着已经湿润流水的后穴，一圈紧闭穴肉被他揉得松软无比，羞涩地含着不断抽动的手指，那是一种刻意的自我推荐与讨好。  
‘Obiwan’将阴茎从嘴里抽出来，细长的银丝在鲜红的嘴唇和性器间拉长，直到断裂，挂在他金色的胡须上，“他被插得那么爽，我也……”‘Obiwan’皱起眉仰着头轻声渴求，他浅色的睫毛上似乎也带着水滴般的白液，微微颤动，已经分不清是谁如何弄上去的，  
“Anakin，……你是属于我的，我唯一的徒弟。”‘Obiwan’的声音低沉磁性，带着一贯需要服从的震慑力，“给我。”  
这样淫荡的命令让Anakin有些惊讶，他也不再犹豫，抽出手指，将性器对准流水不止的后穴，一鼓作气插了进去。  
“啊！”‘Obiwan’爽的叫出声来，粗大的性器终于真正的进入了他，强硬快速的将细嫩的肉壁满满撑开。饥渴已久的身体满足到颤抖，那种来自于Anakin的压迫感，本能的让他充满了被违背的愤怒和对Anakin那种优秀的自豪，他一边吸气一边略带悲伤的小声地说道，“Anakin…你长大了……”  
这样释然的神色让Anakin觉得很兴奋，一想到这是自己曾经的master，给予自己一切精神力量的人，带给他渴望拥有的一切。  
他学到的一切美好都来源于这个人，或者说，无论是什么，究竟是不是正确的合乎道德的。他并不在意那些选择是否正确，只是想让Obiwan开心，只是不想让他失望。  
究竟是欲望，还是其他的感情？Anakin无法简单的说出爱这个词语，他不仅仅是爱他，这个词对与两人的感情来讲，显得太过普通。  
现在，他只想抓着Obiwan的腰狠狠操干，再深深地爆射在他身体里，用精液这个人体内打上自己的印记。他按着‘Obiwan’的头，不停地和他舌吻，直吻得他气喘吁吁。‘Obiwan’的脊背正轻轻颤抖着，丰满肉感的身体不知是因为极度的痛苦还是快感而紧绷。  
“好痛！”‘Obiwan’突然一下哀叫，“轻一点，别这么快……啊……”坐位让性器插得过深，深处的膨胀和撞击，疼得他腿根都抽搐起来。  
“别…慢点……好酸，Ani…你太深了…”‘Obiwan’扭着腰躲避，他无力的推却和呻吟让Anakin更加兴奋了，他抱起‘Obiwan’坐在身上，绷紧腰臀，阴茎一圈圈地磨着深处的穴肉。从未尝到如此美妙的感觉，‘Obiwan’骚浪地扭动着屁股，仰着头喘息，迎合着Anakin的抽动。  
“怎么样，开始爽了吗”Anakin抱住他的脖子又亲又舔，他的余光看到了地上的人，地上高潮后的人似乎清醒过来，但受到了这个正在激烈性爱中西斯的感染，他连挣扎的力气都没有了。似乎感觉到另一个自己体内的性器又开始摩擦着敏感的一点，他只能微微摇头，无力地低声呻吟“不……不要了………我…我不行了………嗯……”  
他伸手去摸自己再次硬起的阴茎，并且抠挖着淫水直流的小穴。这样迷茫而淫秽的自慰场景看在Anakin眼里，震惊而又刺激，狠狠地拽着‘Obiwan’的腰。肉壁上最搔痒的一点被持续撞击的感觉爽得‘Obiwan’浑身抽搐，他大张着嘴，按着Anakin的肩膀，忘乎所以地猛烈摇头，扭腰浪叫着。Anakin一边眯着眼睛欣赏地上胡乱自慰的美丽肉体，一边在剧烈绞动的柔嫩服侍中舒适的低吼，直到在一阵不知是满足还是拒绝的尖叫中如愿以尝地射在里面，‘Obiwan’温顺地趴在他肩上，迷失在剧烈的震荡和下坠般的快感中。  
他们都是我的，Anakin靠着他的脑袋，轻轻的爱抚，他亲吻着‘Obiwan’柔软光滑的金发，将抱着他的手臂用力收紧。  
——全部的都是，属于我的。  
Obiwan好不容易清醒过来，对于现状的耻辱和震惊暂时战胜了情欲，几乎一天都在重复着做爱和高潮的疲惫，同感带来的放纵和狂乱，他刚刚准备坐起来，想办法解开自己的手腕，突然就被迎面倒下的人扑倒在地。  
“Anakin？你做什么？”他伸手想要推开压在自己身上的‘Obiwan’，那种被自己碰触的感觉依旧让他尴尬到脸红。Obiwan还想像过去一样高声呵斥，让旧徒出于恐惧而改变态度，但Anakin显然对此不屑一顾。他轻蔑的撇着嘴角笑了一下，似乎在嘲弄Obiwan的不识时务。  
“你总是让自己陷入麻烦，Master。”他脱掉了身上仅剩不多的衣服，拽着Obiwan的双腿就插了进去，咕叽一声，不少淫液被从小穴里挤了出来。Obiwan想要躲开，却被身上的人压的死死的。他第一次知道自己原来这么重。  
“总是要我来救你。”Anakin重新兴奋起来，两具叠在一起的身体，那些让他苦恼挣扎的理由全部消失了，他们不是两个人。他们是一个，都是属于自己的Obiwan。  
Obiwan娇软无力地求饶的样子看起来格外美丽，他身上的人在晃动中逐渐找回了神智，他伸出手捏住Obiwan的乳头揉扯，甚至含在嘴里撕咬。金色的眸子带着性感的粉红，在高耸的眉骨下狡猾而阴险的观测着Obiwan的表情，敏感的身体很快被刺激得颤抖，两人小腹间的阴茎高高地翘起，就着流出的淫液越来越容易滑动。  
“你喜欢这样，才操了几下就又浪成这样。”‘Obiwan’松开嘴唇下的乳头，一脸迷离而涣散的表情，舔着嘴唇低声笑道，“跟我一样。”  
就在Obiwan忍受不了的喘息时，Anakin突然将性器抽了出去，插到了另一个身体里。已经是一脸春意迷离的‘Obiwan’，不禁抬起腰，迎合着Anakin的动作让他操干得更深。  
“Ani，哦…，啊你是爱我的……啊”他咬着牙用力的收缩后穴，讨好身体里的性器。在激烈的抽动中，Obiwan能感觉到湿热的液体流淌到了自己身上，将两人的下身和大腿内侧弄得一片狼藉。‘Obiwan’的身体在他身上晃动磨蹭，那是他自己，是一个自由洒脱的自己，他可以大声的说出对Anakin的爱，对他的依恋和在意，可以坦诚的倾述心声，从容的面对内心最罪恶的私欲。  
Obiwan嫉妒他，这是错误的，但他无法在这样的时刻，否认这种巨大痛楚。肉体有多么愉快和欢纵，精神上就被折磨的多么鲜血淋漓。  
“我爱他。”Obiwan看着自己的面孔，那个带着泪水的金色眼眸听到他的话后微微扩张，明明是一样的人，明明他此刻可以感受到那种欢愉。那不是一个堕落黑暗的西斯，那明明就是深爱着Anakin的自己。  
如果爱是堕落的根源，那么他早就已经背叛了自己的信仰。  
他突然的抬起头，凑近‘Obiwan’下巴，亲吻那张喘息不停的红润嘴唇。在身后高速律动的性器搞得狂乱不已的人，迷醉地回吻他，两个人颤抖着搂在一起，用舌头急切的探寻着相同的味道，那种不再掩饰的情绪瞬间让感觉产生了巨大的影响，身下不停地耸动抽插已经无所谓在谁的身体里。  
“啊啊啊……太快了！Ani……啊啊……好爽……Anakin，不要停下！”两个人纠缠着口水的胡乱叫喊。互相抚摸的手掌，红润微热的身体，两个看起来骚浪入骨的Obiwan。  
被操到比赛般高涨的浪叫，快感的眼泪混合汗水着一齐流下，含着阴茎的后穴频频收缩。  
Anakin呆呆地看着，他也不知道自己现在究竟在哪个身体里，两个看上去都已经陶醉纵情的人，也早已分不清究竟哪个才是jedi或是sith。  
两人的大腿，腰身都沾满了淫水和精液，空气里迷漫着浓郁的性爱气息。合不上的双腿，只要稍微一动，精液就会从两人的后穴里流出来。  
太多次了，Anakin终于决定停下来的时候，才发觉自己的胳膊都已经发酸，汗水粘满了他的身体，已经开始成股的顺着肌肉坚硬的曲线流淌滑落。  
抱在一起的人，满脸迷茫和困惑，带着爱怜般轻柔的抚摸着彼此的脸颊，将被打湿的胡须在掌心里微微磨蹭。这两个Obiwan在陷入昏睡之前，目光里充满了一种微不可见的同情。  
Anakin充满了疑惑，很难说那种同情是他们给予对方的。  
还是给予，他们自己。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突然想起来，  
> 要不然，  
> emmm……  
> 如果的话，  
> 还是想试试站街。  
> 但我总会把一切都引向不正经的搞笑番。  
> 很挣扎


	6. Chapter 6

Obiwan在沉闷的嗡鸣声中醒来，手腕上感到了一点不一样的刺痒。他揉了揉太阳穴，拖着沉重的身子慢慢爬起来。  
这是一间狭小的囚室，雪白的墙壁光滑平整，穿着Jedi制服的人躺在他对面墙角下，沉稳安详的睡着，手腕上同样缠绕着绳索。  
Obiwan愣了一下，他忽然意识到Anakin将两人的衣服穿反了。  
很好，在这样的状态下，至少他还知道把我们的衣服穿上。  
他站起来，跌跌撞撞的走了两步，显然性爱过后没有清理的液体，顺着他的大腿慢慢的溢出，带着令人不那么舒适的滑腻，夹在臀缝间磨动。Obiwan摸索着激光防护门，不由得皱起眉。  
“Anakin改造过这个防护门。”他后面的人突然出声，带着那种熟悉的轻松嘲讽，“我以为你能感受到我的记忆。”  
Obiwan回过头，逐渐冷静平复的原力在给他暗示和指引。  
对面的人叹了口气，颇为头疼的拂了一下额前的碎发。  
“看来我们都无法说服对方。”‘Obiwan’耸耸肩，靠着墙站起来。  
“他要带我们去什么地方？”  
“我们？”不过只是一瞬间，那双金色的眸子又垂下去，犹豫着转动了两圈。  
“Jedi委员会正在追捕他，我想他肯定向外环逃离。”  
Obiwan转过头面色凝重的看着另一个自己，那双诡异的金色眼睛让他感觉到从未有过的毛骨悚然。直到这一刻，他才不得不接受这个现实。  
一个Sith，用自己的身体引诱Anakin离开光明。  
更可怕的是，他差点就成功了。  
“我们在做一样的事。”‘Obiwan’突然说道。他微笑时眼角下有着同样温柔细碎的印痕，可危险冰冷的意味是完全陌生的，“Obiwan，我们在用同样的方式，”他凑近了一些，压迫着Obiwan节节倒退，逼到墙角。  
“一样，卑鄙，龌蹉的手段，骗取他的忠诚。”  
Obiwan想抬腿踢开越来越近的人。他还来不及行动，几乎是同时就被对方按住了大腿，狠狠抵在墙上。  
“我们是一个人。”Sith贴着他的耳边低声说道，柔软的金发轻轻磨蹭过Obiwan的嘴唇。轻柔温暖的鼻息，骚动着脖颈间微微颤抖的肌肤。似乎是被这样偶然流露的脆弱所吸引，‘Obiwan’低下头轻轻亲吻他的锁骨，留下一点湿润的吻痕，贴在那轻薄颤抖的喉咙上温顺的磨蹭。  
“我们都有这个，他深深迷恋的身体。”‘Obiwan’的声音越渐沙哑，他的吻贴着Obiwan的胸膛渐渐下移。  
“都会为了他发情。”  
“滚开——”Obiwan用力推开了贴在身上的人，被羞辱的恼火让他浑身泛红，发着汗的脸颊烫到惊人。  
他感到越发冰冷的恐惧。恐惧这个似乎看透了自己内心的家伙，有那么一瞬间，Obiwan甚至产生了一个荒唐的想法。或许这个人真的是分裂出去，那个被长期压抑隐藏的自己，狂妄，傲慢，无拘无束，又拥着势在必得的野心。  
他说的每一句话，都让Obiwan震惊。像是看到了被剥开，赤裸裸，血淋淋的真相。无法逃避，无法否认，只有深深的羞辱。  
“让我感觉羞辱才是，”‘Obiwan’揉了揉被撞痛的肩膀，明金色的眼眸在灯光下闪动。他扬起头倨傲阴冷的笑了一声，轻轻转动手腕，在Obiwan惊讶的目光里，轻松的解开了原力抑制绳索，伸出手抚摸着他微骇的脸颊。  
轻轻摩挲着柔软有点杂乱的胡须，将拇指顺着开阖的嘴唇，顶入口腔，来回拨弄着润滑的舌尖。  
“你有那么多的机会，让他完全属于你。”‘Obiwan’垂下睫毛，盯着指尖下揉动的粉嫩唇瓣，柔软温顺的随着自己的动作来回滑动，漏出一点的更加艳红的粘膜，稀稀拉拉流出的唾液顺着胡须流下来。  
Obiwan震惊的目光，看上去无辜又单纯。他怔怔的看着那张熟悉又陌生的面孔，蓝色的眸子似乎更淡，更加模糊，充满了圣洁脆弱至极的美丽。  
这也是Anakin对他的迷恋，纯洁无暇的殉道者，原力最温顺虔诚的信徒。如果能得到他的爱，得到他的身体，让他从对洁净光明的信仰里中分出一点自私的感情。  
“失败者。”一只手突然掐住了Obiwan的脖子，瞬间放大的瞳孔闪动着火热的狂乱，他看着Obiwan剧烈喘息挣扎，踢动双腿，脸上阴冷的笑容就变得越加深遂。  
“——放，放开我，咳咳……你，放开——”  
“是你，”‘Obiwan’的手钳制的越发用力，他将人按到在地，跨坐在Obiwan腰间，咬牙狠道，“都是因为你。Obiwan，你的失败，让我永远沉浸在痛苦的折磨里。”  
Obiwan无法言语，只能不住的摇头。他的视线越来越模糊，挣扎也愈发无力。  
“懦夫！骗子！”‘Obiwan’摇晃着他的脖子，眼眸变得鲜红，映染着金色的眸子嗜血般凌厉。当Obiwan终于闭上眼睛，完全昏厥，他才慢慢放开手，略有些呆滞的看着躺在地上的人。  
衣衫凌乱的人柔软的瘫在地上，他的脸依旧如平日一般安静圣洁。如同在一场美妙而清闲的梦里，不曾皱一下眉头，让人忍不住想要去亵渎去玷污，将他弄脏，让他沾染上邪恶迷乱的欲望，拖入黑暗肮脏的深渊。  
‘Obiwan’用食指轻轻磨蹭着他脖间青紫色的瘀痕，眼眸渐渐褪去了血色。他歪着头，眸色晦暗的流连在Obiwan散乱的领口，“黑暗并不可怕。”  
他轻声说道，像是安慰昏阙的人，又像是在劝说自己。  
“黑暗里，有你永远无法想象的高潮。”  
他拉开Obiwan的衣襟，低头在光裸的胸膛上亲吻。手，顺着本就松散的裤缘向下，抚摸着还没有突起，缩在金色体毛里的阴茎。粉红微湿的器官在他轻柔的撸动下渐渐变硬，柔软的头部滑动在他微粗糙的手心。  
昏迷中的人轻轻哼了一声。  
‘Obiwan’亲吻了一下他的脸颊，手顺着柔软的大腿摸上湿润的后穴，毫不费力的借着流出的精液拨开糜乱的极乐之地。湿热，红肿，缠绵柔软的内里流出更多的液体来润滑，不多时手指就已经可以自由抽送畅通无阻，两根，三根。  
淫水源源不断地溢出，流满他的手掌，随着手指的抽插发出＂咕叽咕叽＂的水声。  
“就是这样——啊，“‘Obiwan’仰着头眯起眼睛，虽然不是玩弄自己，但对Obiwan身体的感应，让他不自然的扭动腰身，抽搐在每一下按压和过分的疼痛里。这样的敏感和舒爽，让他用手指更放肆的摩挲着，寻找极乐的源头。  
“这里…..啊，就是这样里。”  
他胡乱戳弄着Obiwan的肠壁，让手指加快速度擦弄，飞溅的淫液啪嗒啪嗒作响混合着两人交错起伏的呻吟。  
脆弱的小穴玩得泛红，汩汩淌出的汁水将两人的下体染得湿淋淋。  
昏迷中，Obiwan顺应着身体的本能，微微挺腰讨好地贴附上来，吮吸着坚硬恶劣的手指继续向内挺进，破开柔韧的穴壁，细密地包裹住夹着腿小幅度地按压蹭磨。  
＂啊哈——！＂  
突然而来的巨大舒爽如下坠般，让‘Obiwan’叹息出声。  
手指愈深，内里就愈发逼仄紧致，让他无法满足，太细，太少，想要更深的闯入，想要更硬更火热的东西进入他的身体。  
Anakin——，年轻，健硕，有一点点让人脸红心跳的粗鲁和青涩。  
他想要他的全部，他的顺从，讨好的迎合和侍奉。  
可他不在这里，这里只有他们两个人。  
‘Obiwan’起身，摩挲着拽下自己的腰带，他从Obiwan的身体里抽出手指，亲吻着他的脸颊，安抚一些撒娇般的挽留和喘息。  
“我们的结合是必然结果。”他捏开Obiwan的下颚，附身亲吻柔软的嘴唇，深入他的口腔，尽情的追逐调戏柔滑羞涩的舌头，感受着彼此交错缠绕的原力，如同合拍的心跳，有力稳定的波动。  
昏迷中的人渐渐清醒。Obiwan感觉到那个缠绵悱恻的吻，贴在自己身上的触感，柔软又温暖——这不是Anakin的感觉。  
淡蓝色的眼睛猛然睁大，惊恐的看着身上的人。  
感觉到什么粘腻火热的部位正贴在自己的下体上，Obiwan吃了一惊，他想要跳起来，将身上的人摔下去。可乏力的身体被牢牢按在地上。  
“你做什么？”Obiwan哑声问到。  
“帮你释放自己的内心。”‘Obiwan’回答到，一脸迷离的摇晃的身体用臀缝磨蹭着已经勃起的下体。  
这太荒唐了！Obiwan差点大叫，他咬着牙，强忍羞耻想要克制自己的欲望。  
不会这样的，他不是这种荒淫无道的人。如果说对Anakin的渴望，是他真实无法掩盖的错误，那么对着自己的身体发情，简直就是还未脱离原始兽欲的证明。  
“放开我——，啊，你这个混蛋。从我身上起来！”Obiwan磕磕巴巴的吼道。  
“这是你欠我的。”‘Obiwan’按着他的脸，强迫他看着自己的眼睛，“你不是很喜欢我。我们不是在做爱的时候彼此亲吻抚摸过，Obiwan，你忘记了嘛？”  
他当然没有忘，可却恨不能将那段记忆从脑海中挖去。那是纵情情欲的悲催下场，他一生都少有的混乱和迷失。是短暂的，背叛了意识和信仰的结果。回忆那些画面，和凌乱不堪的心绪，只会使他感到无比耻辱。  
“你可以不回答。”‘Obiwan’狡黠的笑道，他撑着Obiwan的前胸坐起身，用手指轻轻按了两下Obiwan的太阳穴，“我知道，你想要什么。”  
他起身，扶着Obiwan硬挺的下体在臀间磨蹭，无比愉快的欣赏着极度惶恐挣扎的表情。  
“你想知道，Anakin究竟为什么，如此迷恋你的身体。”他魅惑性感的声音，低沉沙哑的穿透鼓膜。Obiwan知道自己能听清每一个字，却无法消化其中的含义。  
“这个年老，松弛，毫无趣味的身体。”‘Obiwan’的手指，顺着他的脖子慢慢向下，掠过起伏的喉结，锁骨，胸肌，滑落到绵软喘息的小腹，直到下方柔软杂乱的毛发里。他的眼睛一路，贪婪而鄙夷的欣赏着雪白的肌肤和上面零星散落的雀斑。  
“我们确实不太一样。”他轻浮的吹了口气，挑起眉，好笑的看着这个完全相同的自己，“我为它骄傲，Obiwan。没有人能拒绝我们的魅力。”  
Obiwan的挣扎和呜咽，对他来说只是值得戏虐玩味的催情剂。让他深陷的欲望从来都不是感情，而是高高在上操纵着别人欲望和激情的控制欲。  
玩弄于股掌之上，臣服在脚下的尘埃中，践踏那些单纯的迷恋和痴情。感情是手中称心的皮鞭，用来驱使Anakin为他献出灵魂和生命。但绝佳的春药，还是这个光明纯洁的自己，他的抗拒，他单薄徒劳的挣扎，苍白不堪又负隅顽抗。  
‘Obiwan’轻笑，他的眼睛里盘旋着狂热，激烈，鲜活，濒临绝望边缘的疯狂。  
“就是这样，”他说道，“反抗我，Obiwan，一定竭尽最后的力量。  
不要妥协，感受这种无法挣脱的痛苦。”  
‘Obiwan’扬起头，深深的吸气，像是被灌入了起死回生般的气息。让他的眼睛亮到透明，脸颊闪动着耀眼的神采。  
“很好——，我已经能感到。  
就是这样，在背叛边缘挣扎的美味。  
折磨着崩溃的精神，  
你的鲜血，你的痛苦——”  
他深吸口气，扶着Obiwan的阴茎对准后穴坐下去。

————————-TBC————————  
这就是个想写老王水仙而不能的搞笑番，  
基本上就是恶搞，  
时间太久我都快忘记他了，  
因为总有小可爱问我，  
就把之前写的最后一段放上来了。

**Author's Note:**

> 可能有也可能没有的后续


End file.
